Easter Eggs
Der Begriff „Easter Eggs“ wird in Computerspielen somit auch in der GTA-Serie für lustige, kuriose und geheimnisvolle Dinge, aber auch für Anspielungen und Andeutungen, die von den Machern einprogrammiert wurden, verwendet. Als Easter Egg wird manchmal auch ein Spielfehler bezeichnet z.B: die Blue Hell. Easter Eggs Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 *Bei jeder Explosion eines Gebäudes fliegen Fußbälle aus den Gebäuden raus *Jahreszahl des Spiels (1969) *James Bomb (Anspielung auf James Bond) *Rollstuhl Grand Theft Auto 2 *Elvis has left the Building (Berühmtes Codewort, welches darauf hinweist, dass eine Zielperson ein Gebäude verlässt) (Anspielung auf Elvis Presley) *Jesus Saves (Anspielung auf einen Ausruf von Kirchenpredigern) *Max Paynt (Anspielung auf das Spiel Max Payne) Grand Theft Auto III *Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten *Mond (ein Schuss mit einem Scharfschützengewehr macht ihn kleiner oder größer) *Star of Life *You weren’t supposed to be able to get here, you know (ein Schild von den Machern) *Zombie Elvis found (Anspielung auf Elvis Presley) Grand Theft Auto Vice City *50 Prozent Discount (lustiges Schild) *Apartment 3c (Anspielung auf den Film Scarface) *Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten *Easter Egg (Osterei) *Mond *Life’s a Beach & Welcome to Haiti *Love Juice *Luftgitarren *Raumgegenstände *Rockstar-Sternbild (Das Rockstar-Logo aus Sternen *Schiffswracks *Star of Life *Wasserleichen *Zivilpolizisten (Anspielung auf Miami Vice) Grand Theft Auto San Andreas thumb|300px|right *Biomüll-Brunnen *Cerberus Guard (Anspielung auf das Spiel Manhunt) *Cock Rock (Anspielung auf das männliche Geschlechtsorgan) *Die Tischdecken in Burger-Shot-Filialen haben das Muster eines Kilts (Anspielung auf Rockstar North, das in Schottland ansässig ist) *Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten *Gilligans Island *J. Bond Bail Bonds (Anspielung auf James Bond) *Leichensäcke (ein sog. „Geheimnis“) *Love Juice *Masturbierende Statue *Mond *Not Welcome (lustige Fußmatte) *Police Line: Do not cross (noch ein „Geheimnis“) *R.I.P. Opposition 1997-2004 *Starkweathers Estate (Anspielung auf das Spiel Manhunt) *Rockstar-Actionfiguren (Anspielung auf Vice City und Manhunt) *Rockstar-Bekleidung *Rockstar-Modell *Rockstar-Sternbild *Rollstuhl (Anspielung auf Manhunt) *Scott-Wilson-Grab (Anspielung auf einen der Macher) *Smell Gas? Call 555-80085 (Anspielung auf Brüste. Die Nummer 80085 kann auch als "BOOBS" gelesen werden) *Spielkarten (Anspielung auf GTA III und Vice City) *Star of Life *Surfbrett *The Jackson Five *There are no Easter Eggs up here (lustiges Schild von den Machern) *Tiki Theater (Anspielung auf Vice City) *True Grime: Street Cleaners (Konkurrenz-Anspielung auf das Spiel True Crime, lässt sich auch als Cheat (PC) für den Müllwagen finden) *USS Numnutz *Vank Hoff Hotel *Vice City Boxart *Vice City Landkarten *Vice-City-Werbeplakate *WeRock *Zombotech Sinister Zombie Virus Research Corporation (Anspielung auf Resident Evil) *Ein gelb-schwarz gekleideter Passant in Los Santos sieht einem Charakter aus dem Film „Boyz n the Hood“ sehr ähnlich *Ein Mitglied der Grove Street Families sieht dem Rapper Ol’ Dirty Bastard ähnlich *Auf dem Bahnübergang vor der Unity-Station leuchten die Stufen in Regenbogenfarben. *In GTA San Andreas gibt es noch ein Easter-Egg was aber eigentlich ein Spielfehler ist. Wenn man an einer bestimmten Stelle über Back O Beyond mit Fallschirm abspringt, sieht man schwebende Büsche. Sie hängen ca. 200 Meter über dem Boden und sind unten nicht mehr zu sehen. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten *FIDL *Friedhof *Mond *„Hello Again!“-Schild *Not Ferry Good Zeitung Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories *Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten *Domo Arigato Domestoboto *Easter Egg *FIDL (Name und Produkte) *Frachter-Smiley *Les Beans *Ray the Otter *Rockstar-Sternbild *Smileys (VCS) *Das "Rockstar-Schild" auf dem Rockstar-Hochhaus, Downtown Grand Theft Auto IV *Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten *Pulsierendes Herz *Bugs are Shit *Clocktower *Jerkov’s Cossieur’s Bar *Funland's Minigolfplatz *Das ''"6 Days since last accident" ''Schild auf dem Gelände der verlassenen Xero Gas Fabrik. *Ein Schild unter den Chemiekalientanks des alten Chemiewerks, welches auf Mutationsgefahr hinweist. *Die Aufschrift „Safety is our Goal – How’s my driving? Call 555-783-9828. (LCTD BUS)" an allen Bussen in ganz Liberty City. *Bowlingkegel mit Rockstarlogo *Logo von Memory Lanes Grand Theft Auto Chinatown Wars *Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten *Here Be Dragons *Jamaikaner-Gebäude *Skulpturen auf dem Gelände des Civilization Committee *Zwischen den beiden Stegen im Süden von Firefly Island befinden sich Atomfässer im Meer *Am Sandstrand von Firefly Projects, liegen Steine am Ufer, welche in der Anordnung aussehen wie ein eregierter Penis Kategorie:Easter Eggs